


all of your flaws.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben had many flaws.or:  Ben's a flawed man.  Rey loves him anyway.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	all of your flaws.

**Author's Note:**

> day 55, drabble 55.
> 
> Prompt 055 - flaws.

Ben had many flaws. He was too much like his father, which meant that at times he was weak and foolish, and he was too much like his mother, which meant that at times he was cold and calculating. But now there was Rey, and he felt like his flaws were exposed and vulnerable. While they had driven women away in the past, Rey stayed, talked him through their problems, and always forgave him. Once he'd bought the ring, he trembled as he dropped to one knee. Rey said yes and Ben felt like his flaws had been accepted too.


End file.
